The present invention concerns RF tuning circuits for a television receiver, and more particularly a double tuned circuit with a balanced output having an image trap.
It is sometimes desirable to process RF signals in a balanced circuit configuration. In particular, a tuner integrated circuit (IC), the CXA1594L of the Sony Corporation, is designed for a balanced input signal to the UHF mixer. The data sheet for this IC shows the deriving of a balanced signal from a balun transformer. Balun transformers have the disadvantage of being larger and more expensive than RF transformers.
Additionally, it is often desirable that certain traps or filters be included in RF tuning circuits in order to prevent unwanted harmonics, beat frequencies, and images which are produced by extraneous signals and can have a detrimental effect on the processing of the desired signal. Some such traps are for a strong channel 7 signal which can interfere with a channel 6 signal, a 27 MHz trap against strong citizens band transmitters in the United States, and a trap for 890 MHz image signals produced by the transmissions of cellular telephones in the United States. It is herein recognized that when a trap or other filter is used to prevent detrimental effects of such extraneous signals in a balanced circuit, that it is necessary that such traps be used on both sides of the balanced configuration.